A patient undergoing a surgical procedure is generally at least partially covered by a surgical drape and/or a fluid collection bag. The surgical procedure is often performed through a fenestration or opening in the drape. The drape performs several functions during the operation. Surgical drapes are sterilized prior to use so that the drape provides a protective barrier between the nonsterile patient and operating table and the sterile clothing of the surgeon. Single use, disposable surgical drapes are commonly used; such drapes generally are sterile and prefolded in a protective package, ready for draping over the patient.
Another function of surgical drapes is to disperse fluid runoff from the surgical site so that it does not obstruct the working of the surgeon and so that it does not soil the patient. If there is only a small amount of fluid runoff from the surgical site, it may be simply dispersed across the surface of the drape; some drapes are produced with an absorbent upper surface in order to absorb such fluid runoff. Where a substantial amount of fluid runoff is expected from the surgical site, means for channeling that fluid into an appropriate receptacle may be provided by the drape. Such drapes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 759,084 issued to Eggers et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,267 issued to Anderson.
Drapes may have pouches built into or attached to the drapes in order to capture fluid runoff from the surgical site. Drapes with such pouches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,382 and 4,323,062 issued to Collins and Canty respectively.
A large amount of fluid runoff from the surgical site is often associated with crainiotomy and Caesarean section surgery. Fluid collection reservoirs may be formed integrally with such drapes in order to capture such fluid runoff. Fluid collection drapes for crainiotomy procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,937 issued to Vinson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,458 issued to McAllester.